


Touch me

by Alexen_z



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Caught, Dom Tadashi, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hardcore, Hiro is a Little Shit, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, No regret, Overprotective Tadashi, Porn With Plot, Possessive Tadashi, Protective Tadashi, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teen Hiro, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexen_z/pseuds/Alexen_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's normal, business as usual in the Hamada house, until Hiro feels that he just might be getting feelings for his older brother. Hiro tries to rebel from his brother now, making Tadashi get over protective And pry the truth out of hiro, leaving Tadashi to react in a way Hiro never thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Alex here.  
> This is my first Fanfiction on here so I really hope you guys like it ^-^  
> enjoy.

I stretched letting a deep breath escape my mouth. I saw the white puff of my breath dissappear in the night sky. I walked in the direction of my house feeling the heavy weight of the bot fight money in my pocket hit against my hip with a soft thump.  
I love bot fighting, it added such a thrill to life. I never got why Tadashi, my older brother, didn't like me bot fighting. A few weeks ago I finally came to accept the fact that I was deeply in love with my brother. Call me messed up, I don't care, I couldn't be more in love with him, which is why part of me dreaded what came next.  
Coming home, because I knew when I got home he'd me mad at me.  
Tadashi was my weakness in every way possible, so I wasn't exactly excited for this part. I walked up to my house, the Lucky Cat Cafe, then into and up the stairs. I tried to stay as quiet as possible, but I stepped to hard and made a creek sound on the stairs then froze seeing the lights in me and Tadashi's room flick on.  
Damn I was caught. I let go of the tension in my body and walked up the stairs normally since I was already caught.  
"Goddammit, Hiro! When will you ever learn?" Tadashi groaned getting out of bed only in his boxers, making me blush.  
I let him talk as I went in my own world.  
I'm sure he was saying something important and actually serious, but I couldn't help but zone out and imagine how it would look of Tadashi was furiously pounding him into the bed.  
"Hiro? Are you even listening?!"  
"Y..Yeah" I said still zoned out.  
"Hiro? Hiro!!" He said snapping me out of it either a deep blush, the image of my older brother inside of my still hanging around in my head.  
"W..whatever Tadashi, your getting to worked up over thi-"  
"See look your face us all red, now your sick" he said walking to me putting his hand of my forehead. I blushed more and rolled my eyes  
"Jeez Tadashi, your so over protective."  
He frowned and put his head on my shoulders  
"Only cause you always feel the need to rebel against me, Hiro. Be on my side for once and stop avoiding me. I see what your doing Hiro, did I do something?" He said with a concerned look. I rolled my eyes and smiled softly  
"Don't worry dashi" I said being held face with his smooth chest. I blushed deeply feeling our bodies so close together. I felt my pants tighten against Tadashi's body and whimpered a little.  
"Everything alright?" Tadashi asked concerned  
"N..no!" I said backing away feeling tears build up in my eyes  
"I.. I......I"  
"You what?!" Tadashi said getting level with my face  
"I..." I leaned in and pressed my lips against my brothers.  
My heart pounded in my chest.  
He didn't back away? No he stayed.  
My eyes widened in surprise watching Tadashi's eyes close and him start to kiss back. I felt his brother slip in my mouth asked make contact with mine.  
Eventually he pulled away with a smirk. He cupped my face in his hand and grinned softly  
"Oh baby... I've wanted that for a long time" he said kissing me again. I blushed crazily  
"Y..you have?"  
He nodded  
"Of course babe.. you drive me insane with your perfectly slim body and big brown beautiful eyes. I've had to restrain myself to not take advantage of your hormones and fuck you senseless one night in your sleep" he said leaving me jaw dropped and blushing deeper then before.  
How could he be so casual about something like that?  
"So can I finally?" He asked me smirking, letting his hand glide over my hard bulge, causing me to yelp.  
"Dashi! W...-"  
"Oh I'm only kidding Hiro" he grinned kissing my neck softly then sitting up. A part of me was kinda dissapointed. Honestly? I wanted Tadashi too.  
I looked down and saw my throbbing erection. I needed him.  
I shook my head.  
No way I'm to young, and anyways Tadashi would never.  
I didn't even like being naked in front of him. I blushed and watch Tadashi stretch then turn around then kiss my lips  
"Just know your mind now, okay?"  
I nodded in a trans, lost in his eyes  
"Good, don't forget it." He grinned then turned around and walked downstairs.

Well this was gonna be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there will be more chapters ^-^ I write all the time so there won't be a lot of waiting involved.  
> Thanks for reading Lovelies  
> Please check out my Instagram: x_hidashi_yaoi_x


End file.
